Misadventures of Avatar High
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: Ozai gets a chicken, leaving Azula and Zuko to go to High School. They have their own misadventures, with the other characters. First Fic! Jetzula, Kataang, Sukka, and Maiko. Ty-LeexHaru, and other Cannon couples. *Discontinued*
1. First Day

_**A/N: Some OOC people: Aang, Katara, Toph, and Suki. Please note, this can be cracky and screwy, at times. Some romance coming up! **_

_**AGES: Aang- 15, Katara- 15, Azula- 15, Jet- 16, Zuko- 17, Mai- 17, Ty-Lee- 15, Haru- 17, Yue- 15, Sokka- 15, Suki- 15, Toph- 15/16ish. **_

_**I know it may be a little hard to follow, PLEASE be nice, it's my first fic! If I get anymore teens, I will list their ages. **_

"I despise this already," Azula remarked to Zuko. "We haven't even gotten there yet," he said. "School is going to suck," she said, obviously annoyed. They were walking there, of course. "This is all because dad got a pet _chicken_," Zuko spat. "I know," she said walking up the steps to the school. Azula stood by her brother as they walked into the School, everyone's attention on them.

"This is new," Mai said, smirking to Ty-Lee. "Maybe you can be happy this year! Anyways, I kinda want to see you happy, it would be funny!" Ty-Lee said, but Mai sighed.

"Yo, Ty-Lee, who're the new kids?" Jet asked. Ty-Lee knows EVERYTHING about EVERYONE and ANYTHNG. "Well, I hear they're kids of Firelord Ozai, named Zuko, boy, and Azula, girl. Azula is 14 and Zuko 16," she winked. "Thanks," he walked away.

"Sometimes you really creep me out," Mai said, and walked away. Ty-Lee cart-wheeled over to her and the two walked off to their classes.

-At Lunch-

Aang sat down, across from Sokka, who sat next to Jet.

Katara _cat walked _into the cafeteria, wearing a mini-skirt, short leggings underneath, a tank top, sunglasses over her head, and high-healed boots. She took her seat next to Aang.

"Slut," Jet muttered under his breath.

Suki sat next to Toph, talking about _whatever_ it is they talk about.

Yue sat by a group of princesses, being all classy or whatever.

Haru being all 'psh' and refusing to have friends.

All was per usual, except for the fact that Mai and Ty-Lee were late. _And_ that they sat down next to Zuko and Azula.

"What are you doing?" Azula asked.

"Giving you friends, duh!" Ty-Lee said. Zuko sighed and just ate. Mai sighed. "Excuse the valley girl, she just wants to say hi, and yeah, now we're your forced 'friends', so get used to eating lunch with us," Mai said and sighed, again.

Zuko smiled at Mai, who turned away and blushed.

Katara glanced over at Zuko.

"Katara, you can't be such a slut now, you're Aang's girlfriend," Jet smirked.

"Oh hush up!" she said, looking over at Zuko again. "I can do whatever I freakin' want!" she said. Aang looked up, and over at Azula.

They uh, 'get around' if you know what I mean.

Yue's whiny voice blabbed to Suki. "But Suki, I like himmm!" she whined. "Shut up," Suki pushed her back into her "classy" table. Toph smiled, "Time to prank some princess butt!" she said. Suki nodded, "But first we're going to need some _help,_" she glanced over at Sokka.

By the end of the day Azula was walking out the door with Zuko, Mai and Ty-Lee.

But, she had noticed Jet's eye on her by the end of the day.

She smirked.

'Maybe this won't be so bad_ after all_,' she thought.

"So you're dad has a pet chicken?" Ty-Lee asked.


	2. Sokka's Monday

**A/N~ This chapter really focuses on the Sukka, Tokka, Sue whatever-the-hell-the-couples-are-called portion. Mmm, next chappie will definetly be Maiko and Jetzula, or whatever mood I'm in.**

**So enjoy maybe.**

What would you do if three girls were crushing on you and you were Sokka? What would you do if they were all pretty damn awesome?

Who would you choose?

You have the amazing, gorgeous, fun (and a tad whiny) Moon Princess Yue.

You have the badass, blind and awesome Toph.

And then you have the trained-for-years warrior, awesome, and bff-of-Toph, Suki.

What can you do?

Is it possible to choose between them?

Sokka will most likely be confused with this task.

But, what the hell do I know? I make it sound like a spy mission, and its high school.

Well at times it can be like a spy mission.

Back to reality.

Sokka groggily walked towards his locker. He hated Mondays, then again who doesn't? Suki joyfully walked up to him.

"Hey Sokka!" she said.

"Hi," he said tiredly.

She sighed, remembering Monday wasn't his day. The bell rung. She winked and said "See ya later!"

He walked into chemistry, and took his seat next to Yue. She casually smiled and noticed the slump in his walk and his multiple yawns. She giggled, "Monday getting to you?" "You know it," he said, yawning.

She giggled again, "Boomie will definetly wake you up," she said.

By the end of class, Yue was right. Sokka yawned one last time. "Woah did I like pass out?" he asked. "No, but you did just fully wake up," she smiled. And giggling, she playfully pushed him.

She grabbed her things and walked out of the classroom. Her rather casual outfit is quite strange.

Sokka smiled and got up.

Next class, English, with Suki.

He took his seat next to her.

"You're awake?" she playfully acted surprised.

He smiled, "Yeah,"

"Yay!" she playfully clapped. "I know right,"

Class is boring, of course.

And to say Lunch is just as fun would be an understatement.

Lunch is the bomb, well in Sokka's weird mind.

You know, Toph daydreams about him.

I don't get it, he's not _that attractive. _Must be his personality.

Pfft. Sure.

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!**

**Kimjuni2~ Thanks! That means a lot!**

**LifeTimesWorth~ THANK YA! And yes he did get a chicken, and he named it Baucky...because Ozai is just that cool man.**


End file.
